Un San Valentin en la base Vongola!
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Hasta las Familias de mafiosos celebran un dia especial como este! Y que mejor que en la base Vongola con todos ya de adultos! Claro esta, Reborn no dejara que sea una fiesta como cualquiera.


Tsuna se secaba el cabello luego de una refrescante ducha matutina en los cuarteles Vongola. Al pobre le esperaba un día demasiado agitado, demasiadas visitas iban a llegar, todo por unas locas ideas de sus amigas. Había aceptado, con tal de que ellas se encargaran de todo y realmente se habían esmerado: Todo estaba impecable y decorado con respecto al tema del día. Un tema que terminaría volviéndolo loco, estaba seguro, pero no podía decepcionar a sus amigas.

San Valentín.

Así es que incluso ellos, los mafiosos más extraños en la faz de la tierra, querían festejar San Valentín. Que muchos estuvieran de acuerdo, otros pensaran que era aburrido y una opinión un tanto extraña (_"Si te acercas, te moleré hasta la muerte") _hicieron que Haru y Kyoko dijeran muy entusiasmadas: _"¡Hagámoslo!"_. Habían estado toda la mañana decorando, preparando y cocinando absolutamente todo. No había un solo rincón de la base Vongola que no estuviera decorado con el tema de corazones y pequeños cupidos. Y, ¿Por qué en la base Vongola? Pues, así era más divertido. Aunque no lo habían hecho solas: I-pin y Chrome las habían ayudado bastante (lastimosamente, a la segunda no le interesaba en nada la idea de festejar San Valentín). Claro, como _toda _la base Vongola debía estar decorada, incluida el área de cierto guardián hostil.

-Permiso- Susurró una tímida quinceañera, asomándose a ver al guardián de la nube tomar su té.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sin siquiera mirarla.

-Traje unas cosas.

I-pin entró con una caja de la que salían varias serpentinas, globos de colores claros, unos cupidos voladores y un enorme corazón de cartulina.

-Olvídalo

-Pero…

Él le hecho una mirada que dejaba en claro que no debía siquiera intentar seguir con esa discusión. La pobre solo suspiró, mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo contra la pared.

-Si cambia de opinión esta aquí- Dijo, saliendo

-¿Estarás?

I-pin volteó, sorprendida.

-¿Disculpe?

-Para toda esta ridiculez.

Ella le sonrió, como disculpándose.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, vuelvo a la noche.

El guardián, quien había vuelto a mirar hacia fuera, tan solo tomó un sorbo de su té, completamente indiferente. La morocha soltó una risita, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto, unas visitas llegaban a la base Vongola. El décimo, por recomendación de Gianini, había ido a recibirlas y se sorprendió a sobremanera el ver quienes eran.

-¡Feliz día de san Valentín Sawada-San!- Le dijo la pequeña Uni, corriendo a abrazarlo.

Tsuna se quedó helado por un momento. Aquella niña a la que tanto quería, y que había presenciado diez años atrás como se la arrancaban de los brazos. Miró al acompañante de la pequeña, aquel hombre rubio que tanto lo había ayudado, pasó a su lado mientras lo saludaba con un ademan de la cabeza, entrando a la base. La pequeña lo miró sin entender, pero el décimo solo negó con la cabeza sonriéndole y le devolvió el abrazo, agradecido de poder tenerla aún.

-Etto… Sawada San- Dijo tímidamente

-¿Qué sucede?- El castaño la alzó mientras caminaba al comedor

-Feliz san Valentín- Susurró, dándole una pequeña cajita.

El Vongola se emocionó mucho al ver dentro un pequeño collar con un corazoncito hecho a mano por la pequeña, que tenía una "T" y una "U" grabadas algo toscamente, pero aún así era hermoso para él. La niña le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para colocárselo, y luego quedó ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro acurrucada contra él. Tsuna la abrazó más fuerte, mientras le sonreía de una manera tierna, era el mejor regalo que jamás le habían hecho.

En otra parte de la casa, una aburrida Chrome estaba sobre una escalera colgando serpentinas y carteles en las paredes. ¡Ese día era aburrido! No comprendía porque a todos les entusiasmaba tanto, al menos su amiga I-pin se salvaba de tener que festejarlo. No le gustaba la idea de recibir montones de rosas que no había pedido, aunque no se quejaba de los chocolates ¡le encantaban!, o cartas y esas cosas. Y, ¿Por qué tenía que decorar si siquiera iba a participar en ese absurdo festejo? Prefería quedarse en su cuarto leyendo algo, o escuchando algo de música. Al menos, había terminado con aquel sector. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción mientras bajaba de la escalera, pero pisó mal y calló.

Esperó el golpe contra el piso pero, en lugar de eso, unos brazos la habían atrapado justo a tiempo. Sonrojada, levantó la mirada para ver a su "salvador"

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el ojiverde, también conocido como la mano derecha del Décimo.

-A-am…- Susurró, más sonrojada (¡Al extremo!) La pobre solo pudo asentir rápidamente

Hayato la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, y tomó la escalera. La peliazulada tomó la caja y la cinta adhesiva.

-Te ayudo- Se ofreció el ojiverde, sonriéndole de costado.

-N-no hace falta… -Susurró, mucho más nerviosa.

El italiano se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con Chrome a su lado. Últimamente ellos dos se llevaban de maravilla, al menos según… todos en la base Vongola. Hayato no estaba pegado a Tsuna y Chrome era más abierta de lo normal. Era divertido verlos, a ambos sonrojados como tomates cuando los veían juntos, y sonriéndose como tontos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Llegado el medio día, todos se reunieron en el comedor (a excepción de Hibari claro) para disfrutar el almuerzo que las chicas habían preparado. Dino y Basil también estaban presentes, e I-pin aún no se iba. Uni hablaba con la de trenzas y con Chrome, sentada en medio de Takeshi y Tsuna. Se preguntaran porque Gamma no estaba a su lado, bueno estaba en una punta por llegar tarde, ya que el guardián de la lluvia había ocupado su puesto. Ambos Vongola cuidaban y mimaban a la pequeña como si fuera una pequeña hermanita, y ella reía y se entretenía, pero no solo con ellos. Todos en la mesa la trataban como una princesita, ya que querían darle los mejores días de su vida mientras pudieran.

En la mitad del almuerzo, I-pin miró su reloj y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Basil, sentado a su lado.

-¡Estoy llegando tarde al cumpleaños de mi abuela!

Tsuna rió, al parecer siempre se retrasaba. Las veces que había pasado sobre él hace diez años cuando llegaba tarde a entregarle el ramen a Kawahiro. La pobre saludó a todos con la mano y salió corriendo hasta la puerta… Pero no llego muy lejos porque alguien estaba del otro lado de esta.

-¡VOOOI! ¡Fíjate por donde….! – El guardián dejo de gritar (¡Milagro!) al verla en el suelo frotándose la cabeza- ¿Te lastimaste mocosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie de un salto

-Lo siento, ¡Llego tarde!- Gritó saliendo disparada

Squalo la vio salir, para luego dirigir la mirada a la mesa, donde la mayoría lo miraba acusadoramente. Les gritó un par de cosas incoherentes mientras se sentaba en la silla que la "mocosa" había dejado vacía. El pobre Basil se alejó unos centímetros al notar que no estaba en sus mejores días. Los Varia también iban a visitarlos muy seguido, obviamente ganándose unas amistades (solo admitidas por la parte Vongola que vivía dentro de la base) bastante divertidas, algunas un tanto problemáticas.

-Shishishi- Aquella risita demasiado familiar dio paso al de la tormenta Varia, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta- I-pin dijo que se disculpaba por haberse ido así

-¡¿Y que?- Gritó Squalo, llevándose un pedazo de carne casi entera a la boca

-¡Buenos días Belphegor San!- Saludó la pequeña

El de los cuchillos le sonrió, mientras se ponía detrás de ella y sacaba un dulce de su bolsillo. Si, hasta los Varia se habían encariñado con la pequeñita. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Era demasiado tierna. Uni le sonrió al rubio y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, para luego depositar un dulce beso infantil en su mejilla. La tormenta de Varia le devolvió la sonrisita, luego de ir a sentarse en una silla vacía que Basil había acercado.

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- Preguntó Tsuna, observando la puerta.

-Levi esta con el jefe, quien se niega a venir-Respondió Belphegor- Lussuria debe estar maquillándose y Fran….

-Hola a todos- Saludó el del sombrero de rana, que de algún modo había terminado detrás de Chrome.

-¡Fran!- Saludó la del peinado de piña, levantándose para abrazarlo.

Ahí estaba otra amistad un tanto extraña. Ambos ilusionistas se llevaban de maravilla, como si fueran hermanos. El peliverde arrimó una silla para sentarse junto a su "hermanita", aunque terminó sentándose medio detrás, ya que Hayato no pensaba moverse (así se ganó unas cuantas miradas acusadoras por parte de sus amigos) y Chrome no quería que Dino, el cual estaba al otro lado, se molestara (al menos eso fue lo que dijo). De todos modos, la mesa era un tanto pequeña para toda esa gente, aunque eso le daba una imagen hogareña a la ocasión.

Comieron animados, charlando (con varios gritos por parte de Squalo hay que añadir), y riendo. Cada tanto Basil y Fuuta tenían que levantarse por más comida, o por otro plato para Dino (al pobre no lo acompañaba Romario ni nadie), pero aún así era muy divertido y un gran almuerzo en familia.

-¡Sawada!- Gritó una voz familiar

-Esa es…- Tsuna miró a Reborn- ¡Lal! –Se levantó de un salto, mientras la arcoballeno entraba.

Varios saludos se escuchaban mientras el décimo iba a abrazar a su amiga. Aunque claro, no había llegado sola.

-Oe, lamentamos la tardanza, Kora.

-¡Collonello!- Dijo Takeshi entusiasmado, viendo entrar a su maestro.

Claro esta, lo siguieron los demás arcoballenos. Fong, Mammon, Skull, y si, incluso Verde estaba. Ocuparon otros asientos en la mesa, aunque estos no necesitaran tanto espacio. Mientras terminaban el almuerzo se iban contando cosas del tiempo en que habían pasado sin verse, aunque Mammon se dedicaba a hablar duramente con Chrome, sobre sus ilusiones y demás. Skull a duras penas podía comer sin ser molestado por Reborn y Collonello. Verde no le importaba lo que sus compañeros hacían, y Fong intentaba calmarlos, aunque hubiera esperado hablar un poco con su antigua estudiante.

Terminada el almuerzo, Kyoko y Haru se pusieron a lavar los platos, mientras que Reborn se paraba en el centro de la mesa, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Hoy es San Valentín- Comenzó, y a Tsuna ya le daba mala espina lo que sea que iba a decir- y estamos todos reunidos para celebrarlo.

El décimo se puso aún más nervioso. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por aquella cabecita llena de ideas no buenas para la salud?

-Dame-Tsuna- Ese apodo no había cambiado en diez años- Tu serás mi muñeco de prueba

-…¡¿Momento qué?- Tarde, el arcoballeno se había subido a su hombro, y le ataba una cinta naranja al cuello con su nombre escrito- ¿Qué es esto?

-Todos tendrán cintas así- Continuó- Se las ataran al cuello, la cabeza o a la muñeca, y tendrán que quitárselas entre si– Mientras hablaba iba repartiendo los pedazos con los respectivos nombres.

-¡Genial!- Decía Takeshi, atándose la cinta celeste al cuello

-¿Y que sucede si nos atrapan, Kora?- Lal le ataba la cinta a Collonello en su pañuelo de la cabeza.

-Serán los esclavos de esa persona por lo que queda del día de San Valentín.

Chrome y Uni se miraron divertidas, el juego era interesante. Por otra parte, el Décimo no le gustaba para nada. Aún más si cierta persona participaba… Aunque supuso que no, ya que Hibari no se le daban esos juegos.

-Tienen que atarse la cinta de esa persona a la muñeca para comprobar que serán sus esclavos, y pueden recolectar tantas como deseen, pero los que se quedan sin cintas tienen que regresar a la cocina. El que al final del día tenga más cintas, ganará.

-¡VOOOI! ¡¿Qué cosa?- Gritó Squalo, quien si iba a participar ya que se ataba una cinta celeste con su nombre a la cabeza.

-Sera sorpresa- Dijo el Arcoballeno con aquella mirada tan normal en él, tan picara y que dejaba a todos queriendo saber más.

-¡Empecemos!- Dijo Uni, dando saltitos emocionada, con una cinta naranja en la muñeca.

-Una cosa más- Añadió Reborn- hay otra manera de ganar…

Todos se le quedaron viendo emocionados, se estaban tomando muy en serio el juego. Y a Tsuna no le gustaba nada el tono de voz que estaba usando el pequeño.

-Ganan automáticamente si… ¡Consiguen quitarle la cinta a Hibari Kyoya!

"_¡Lo sabia!" _Gritó mentalmente el décimo. ¡Eso sería suicidio!

-Ahora corran, ¡cuando oigan la alarma empieza el juego!

Todos los Vongola salieron despedidos de la habitación. Tsuna se había quedado en la cocina, confundido, ¿Cómo es que todos estaban tan emocionados? ¡Conociendo a sus amigos sería un suicidio quitarse las cintas! Y pobre del que tuviera que ser esclavo de Hibari… Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño con solo pensar en eso. Pero… ¡Si todos iban a jugar tenía que correr! Salió disparado de la cocina hacia solo Kami sabrá donde, y no se encontró con nadie en el camino.

De repente, una alarma comenzó a sonar. El juego iniciaba. Comenzó a oír muchos pasos, no sabía si alejándose o acercándose. ¡Eso sería un caos, estaba seguro! Escuchó a alguien detrás de él y volteó rápidamente.

-¡Décimo!- Era Hayato- ¡Que bueno que lo encuentro a usted! ¡Yo lo protegeré! ¡Nadie le quitara su cinta! – El italiano estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea del juego.

Tsuna se resignó a la idea de no jugar, todos estaban tan emocionados que decidió dejar de preocuparse por aquel día y divertirse con sus amigos. De todos modos, ¿Cuándo podría volver a pasar que estarían todos juntos jugando como la familia que eran? Rió y asintió, comenzando a caminar con Hayato a su espalda.

Llegaron a una esquina, y el italiano se asomó. Por alguna razón, su cara se tornó blanca, pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. El décimo descartó que fuera Bianchi, ya que se hubiera desmayado. Por lo tanto, se asomó detrás de él y quizás su cara se volvió igual que la de su amigo, no lo sabía muy bien.

Chrome estaba parada de espaldas a ellos, intentando desatar una cinta del cuello de un hombre de pelo negro corto, quien estaba sentado en el suelo para que la peliazulada estuviera más cómoda, ya que le sacaba algo así como una cabeza a la joven.

-Xa… ¿Xanxus?- Susurró Hayato.

Ambos voltearon, la peliazulada confundida y el morocho con una mirada que no daba buena espina. Él solo les apuntó con una de sus dichosas pistolas, y la joven sonrió con una malicia que no era frecuente en ella. Hayato tomó del brazo a Tsuna y corrió en dirección contraria, mientras oían unos pasos que los seguían detrás. Ambos voltearon, pero no lograron ver a nadie.

-Al parecer fue nuestra imaginación…-Dijo el peli plata

-No, Chrome puede estar utilizando sus ilusiones- Lo corrigió el castaño, y el ojiverde se puso en guardia automáticamente.

Claro, el había pensado que sería un lindo juego familiar. ¡Eso era una batalla campal! Aunque debió haber esperado eso estando en una familia de mafiosos.

-¡Usted corra Décimo! ¡Yo lo cubriré!

Parecía como si era algo de vida o muerte, aunque si hubiera sido una batalla real el castaño no hubiera movido un pie lejos de su amigo. Salió corriendo hacia el final del pasillo, mientras que su mano derecha se quedaba en guardia, intentando divisar donde estaría la peliazulada.

-¡Tsuna!- Lo llamaron

Volteó y alcanzó a ver a Takeshi… Antes de que algo se le colgara de la espalda.

-¡Te atrape!- Dijo la dulce arcoballeno- ¡Dame tu cinta! – Rió

-Vaya, no me vi venir eso- Rió el guardián de la lluvia, mientras se quitaba su cinta y se la ataba a Uni en la muñeca.

El décimo se hubiera quedado viendo como la pequeña reía con su amigo, hasta le hubiera dado su cinta con gusto, de no ser porque…

-¡Sawada!- Lal Mirch lo perseguía.

¡¿Cuándo demonios había quedado detrás de el? De suerte pudo esquivar la patada que le mando… Momento, ¿Por qué lo estaba atacando? ¡El no quería participar en eso! Terminó en el suelo, mientras que la peliazulada ponía un pie sobre él.

-Ahora…-

-¡Lal!

Un arcoballeno volador terminó sobre la joven, provocando que se sonrojara y dejara libre al castaño, quien aprovechó para ponerse de pie. Lo ultimo que vio antes de salir corriendo lejos del alcance de mas problemas, fue a una sonrojada Lal Mirch sentada en el suelo, mientras que Collonello le quitaba la cinta de la muñeca.

Mientras tanto, Hayato estaba en problemas… Por así decirlo. Chrome se estaba divirtiendo con él, en lugar de quitarle la cinta de una vez. Aparecía junto a él y desaparecía. Le lanzaba cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí, y el italiano estaba que le lanzaba a ella algo, aunque jamás lo haría.

-¡Ya sal!- Gritó a la nada, donde seguramente estaba la ilusionista.

-No quiero- Su voz resonó dentro de la cabeza del peli plata

Hayato comenzó a correr, pero se dio de lleno con una pared que no tenía idea que estaba ahí. Quedó en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, de veras se había hecho daño.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Chrome, apareciendo detrás.

-Si, anda ríete- Susurró

-No quiero…- Se sentó frente a él y le examinó la frente lo mejor que pudo- No soy buena en esto… I-pin siempre lo hace- Soltó una risita nerviosa.

El italiano se le quedó viendo de una manera extraña, y, al notar eso, Chrome se sonrojó a más no poder. No dijo nada e intentó continuar con su tarea, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas. Hayato tomó una de estas lo que provocó que se sonrojara aún más.

-¿Qué… haces?- Susurró

-Ganaste- El ojiverde se quitó la cinta de la muñeca, y se la ató delicadamente en la suya.

Luego, la tomó suavemente del rostro y la besó.

Chrome se sonrojó aún más y se sorprendió ante el acto inesperado. De todos modos, le correspondió. Aunque no ayudó a su salud mental que el chico la tomara de la cintura dicho sea de paso.

-Felicitaciones- Le susurró al oído

-Idiota…-Susurró ella, aun mas sonrojada. De verdad que aquel italiano la hacía sacar un lado de ella que nadie conocía.

Tsuna por su parte, continuaba corriendo… Y casi se mata cuando un Reborn disfrazado de Cupido aparece de la nada frente a él.

-Dame-Tsuna, el juego ya casi termina. Ve a la cocina- Y volvió a desaparecer en el techo.

El castaño no se sorprendió demasiado ante aquel acto. Estaba acostumbrado a las payasadas que aquel arcoballeno hacía, y aún más a sus extravagantes disfraces. Suspiró aliviado, solo tenía que dirigirse a la cocina y….

-Te tengo- Dijo una vocecita, mientras que lo tomaban de la mano.

Bajó la mirada, y se encontró con unos dulces ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente. Le sonrió mientras jalaba de su chaqueta. Él se puso en cuclillas, mientras que la pequeña desataba la cinta de su cuello. El décimo se la ató con suavidad en su muñeca.

-¡Ahora eres mi esclavo!- Rió Uni

Tsuna le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Claro su majestad- La subió a su espalda, mientras ella reía -¿Cuántas cintas recolectaste?

-La tuya, la de Yamamoto San, Basil San, Belphegor San y Squalo San

¡¿Squalo? Nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de la pequeña al parecer… Había que admitirlo, era una sorpresa que Hibari no le hubiera dado su cinta, quizás ni la había visto… Lo más probable es que no hubiera salido de su área.

Entraron a la cocina y se encontraron con sus compañeros. Chrome estaba comiendo un chocolate sentada en las piernas de Hayato. Reborn estaba en el hombro de Bianchi, y Lal Mirch tenía en frente a un arcoballeno rubio que le entregaba unos chocolates. Todos se habían divertido mucho, al menos eso parecía. Al único que no veía por ningún lado era…

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- Ah, estaba detrás de él.

Volteó para ver al morocho con una cinta violeta en su muñeca. Uni soltó una sonrisita y lo saludó con la mano antes de arrastrar, por así decirlo, a Tsuna hasta la mesa.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Reborn- Veamos quien…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el que entraba se chocó con la espalda del guardián de la nube. Al castaño le dio algo, pobre de la persona que estuviera ahí….

-Auch…- Una joven morocha se frotó la cabeza- Lo siento no te vi…. Oe, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Le quitó con delicadeza la cinta de su muñeca… Y todos se fueron de espaldas.

-¿Qué?- I-pin no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

-Era un juego- Explicó el décimo- Al que le quitaban la cinta… Se volvía esclavo de esa persona por todo San Valentín.

La joven asintió. Luego de unos segundos miró la cinta, luego al guardián de la nube, luego a Tsuna, y luego a la cinta otra vez. Estuvo así un par de veces hasta que calló en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Y…- Dijo Hibari, tomándola de la barbilla- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Tsuna había volteado a Uni de modo que se quedara viendo a Takeshi en vez de a la puerta, y la pobre no entendía porque.

Se repartieron varios regalos entre ellos, y se quedaron hablando hasta entrada la noche. Los varia decidieron que era momento de irse (Xanxus se había ido antes obviamente), asique se despidieron de todos. Belphegor le dio otro dulce a una casi dormida Uni, y Squalo solo le dedico un "intenta no matarte mocosa" a I-pin antes de salir. Por su parte, Hayato cargó a Chrome hasta su habitación (por quejas de una peliazulada muy sonrojada) y Kyoya hiso exactamente lo mismo con I-pin (con los mismos efectos que la ilusionista) mientras que Uni se acurrucaba en brazos del Décimo.

-Uni, ya tienes que irte- Susurró el castaño

-No quiero…- Dijo, frotándose un ojo, casi dormida.

La verdad era que el décimo tampoco quería dejarla ir.

-Bueno- Dijo Gamma- Podemos quedarnos una noche

Ambos le sonrieron.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo Tsuna?

"_Tsuna…" _Ella jamás lo llamaba así. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la cocina, y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos.

-Claro que si Uni, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente. Era el mejor San Valentín que había tenido.


End file.
